The Devil on Hoth
by Sith Master2019
Summary: Takes Place after the Empire falls. Luke and Mara find a Sith cult operating from Hoth, with a surprising leader....
1. News Of Attacks

Chapter 1 News Of Attacks

Kyle Katarn a great Jedi master of the new order had just landed his ship the Ravens Claw on the east platform of the new Jedi temple on the planet Yavin IV. He had something extremely important to tell Luke Skywalker. He rushed past everyone into the council chamber, which was occupied, only by Luke and his newly wed wife Mara Jade Skywalker.

" Luke…" Kyle began out of breath from all the running he had just done.

" Kyle?" Luke asked.

" I fought someone… someone I think is a Sith lord." Kyle sputtered.

" Impossible," Mara said simply." The Sith have been gone nearly twenty years… unless Sidious is not dead."

" No… no… it can't have been Sidious, the one I fought had mechanical legs, he was to fast to be that old." Kyle said. He was beginning to regain his normal breathing pattern now.

" Speed means nothing. My father was surprisingly fast for a cyborg, and the stories Ben told me of Yoda, you wouldn't have believed half of them if you had met him." Luke said.

" You are not taking this seriously!" Kyle was frustrated now." This was no dark Jedi. It was much too powerful, it was a Sith! And he is developing a cult, he calls it the dark army."

" This is interesting." Luke said." Where were you fighting him?"

" Well I was on Ren-Var, and all of a sudden, this man and several others come out of nowhere, they had red lightsabers and they began to just murder people everywhere." Kyle said.

" Mara and I will look into this." Luke said now as disturbed by this as Kyle. He stood up and left the chamber Mara at his heels.

" If there is indeed an other one" Mara began being cut off by Anakin Solo.

" An other what?" He asked curiously. Luke completely ignored his nephew's question and asked him one of his own.

" Anakin where are Han and Leia?"

" Oh there in the auditorium, Jania and Jacen are practicing dueling." Anakin said. Luke and Mara left him swiftly headed for the auditorium. Once they reached the door they heard the buzzing of lightsabers. Luke entered Leia was happily dueling with one of her twins Jacen. Han and Jania were on one of the seats watching closely. Luke and Mara stepped further in immediately the two duelers stopped.

" Luke, what can I do for you?" Leia asked.

" Mara and I must talk with you privately," Luke said and added, because of the hopeful look on the twins." Jedi business. Strictly masters."

Leia jumped off the stage deactivating her training saber, she had took the time to learn a little dueling to help her children keep up on practice, as they didn't want to fight each other. She walked up to Luke and Mara and all three walked out of the auditorium, into the dark hall outside.

" Leia, I just wanted you to know we shall be going away from the temple for a while." Luke said trying to stay off the subject as much as possible.

" Where?" Leia asked.

" We have erm…reports on possible Sith activity." Luke said awakwardly, he knew Leia would worry, but she had to know as well as Kyle in case of questions, people need not worry about them.

" Why are you telling me? Why not a council member?" Leia asked. This time Mara replied.

" Because if anyone asks about us it would be nice to have a few people know where we are. And don't revel our true mission unless absolutely necessary."

" Alright," Leia began in a confused tone." But where are you going?"

" To Ren-Var and that's all you need tell anyone." Luke said. Leia nodded and he and Mara left for a shuttle. Ren-Var was an ice planet and Republic citizens were not allowed there, as it was not a planet of the Republic and was embarrassed for helping the CIS in the clone wars. Luke and Mara reached the shuttle and took off, if the Sith was indeed there along with the dark army they had to be tracked and destroyed. The new Republic did not need to be driven to war. The Jedi had to stop this at once, and if they were not allowed to land on Ren-Var them so be it, but that didn't mean they were going to turn around just like that.


	2. Citizens on RenVar

z Chapter 2 Citizens on Ren-Var

Mara and Luke were able to land without any problem, the citizens of Ren-Var were mostly castaways and criminals, it was like an ice Tatooine. The reason any Sith cult would attack could only be one, they wanted to use this planet as a base of operations.

Luke and Mara exited their shuttle, they had landed just beyond the citadel of Ren-Var. There were three ways in. The main gate on the ice wall, climbing up the mountains and sneaking down, or traveling through the ice cave. Mara and Luke had landed very close to the caves, so quite simply it was the path they would take. Walking toward it Luke immediately sensed the dark side. Once they entered they found out why. Dead bodies of men, women, and children. Scorch marks from lightsabers indented in their chests, heads, legs, arms and… you get the picture. It was a grisly site.

" This is where it happened…" Luke trailed off." Kyle was right."

Mara said nothing and they kept on walking. On exit they entered a city, old buildings stood made of rock, and covered in ice, others were made only of ice. Civilians crowded the plowed snow streets, all looked very… freaked, when they saw the lightsabers clipped on the two married Jedi's belts. They had no knowledge that Sith and Jedi were different. They interviewed the few that would speak t o them, none were any help, they described a hooded man with mechanical legs leading a small army of more hooded men. Kyle had told them as much.

Finally when they were getting discouraged a man walked up to them.

" You's two Jedis?" He asked with bad grammar.

" Yes." Luke answered slowly.

" And yous are lookin' fo' some 'information abou' those hooded men, what come in here and kill us, righ'? The man asked.

Again Luke said slowly." Yes."

" Good, good, follow me I gots some 'information tha' yous two migh' find useful." He said. They really had no choice so they followed him into a stone building that appeared to be a cantina or a restaurant, for there were men in uniforms walking around and delivering drinks to people. They sat down at a table close to the heater.

" Now what can you tell us?" Mara asked.

" Well, dis man, he waz a Zabrak, with some red an' black tatoo's on his face. I know of him to. He comes all da way back froms da battle of Naboo. I was friends wit' captain Panaka, of de Queen Amidala's security force. After da battle was won we goes down all da way to da last level of da palace. In there is da bottom of those big pits. And in one of 'em we find dis, dis chopped in half tattooed Zabrak. He stills alive, so wes take him to a hospital and he gets mechanical legs. He never says nothin' of thank you to us and leaves. And now I see him again here, killin the civilians, and leading an army." The man said.

" Could this Panaka, give us more information?" Luke asked.

" Yeah, I hears Panaka knows where'd he gone to. He thoughts he was suspicius so he tracked him. You can get his lo'cation froms him." The man said. After a while of talking Luke and Mara left for Naboo.

Later

Luke and Mara had landed on Naboo hours ago and they were having no luck in finding Panaka. They had checked the palace security guard records and they said the man retired. They had found his address and went there, it appeared he had moved out long ago. The trail had gone cold. That is until they got a valuable lead from a governor of the planet. He said he might be living in the small palace of the lake country. Amidala had stayed there before and she had left it to him in a will.

It took an hour to travel there and when they reached it there was parked speeder bike. He was here. They entered the small mansion, more suited as a small palace. A graying haired black man greeted them.

" Are you Panaka?" Luke asked in slight frustration as they had been looking all day.

" Yes, and what can I do for two Jedi?" Panaka asked.

" We have evidence that you know of a Sith lord responsible for the attack on Ren-Var." Mara said.

" Old Jak told you about this?" Panaka asked with a slightly amused expression on his face.

" If you are referring to the man on Ren-Var that told us you have this information then yes." Luke said.

" Alright, what do you need to know?" Panaka asked.

" We want to know where he was headed when he left Naboo." Mara stated.

" Well, he only told me this but he was headed for the planet Hoth. Do you know where that is?" Panaka asked.

" Yes, I'm quite familiar with it." Luke said


	3. The Devil of Hoth

Chapter 3 The Devil of Hoth

After talking with Panaka Luke and Mara were headed for, yet again an other planet.

Hoth.

Luke was now meditating. How could the Sith have stayed on Hoth during the time when the rebellion was using it as a base? He had two theories he was meditating on, the first he thought was much more likely but the second was not impossible. He might have left Hoth to find a new planet, then once the empire fell he could have come back. Or he had hidden in his cave when the rebels were there and stole rations of food from their storage area. A Sith could sneak into a base quite easily. But either way Mara had just landed.

They exited the ship into the blizzard of Hoth. They had landed a mile or so from Echo Base, for, as far as they knew Imperials could still be there as well with some radar technology. It was indeed possible that there were some to. The rebels had left a giant supply of food and water behind as Hoth was to be their main base and the food was made to last for who knows how many years. Plus the Imperials would have brought additional supplies there as well.

They drew nearer and nearer to the hanger of the base. They had noticed unusual things to, especially in front of the hanger. Large transport ships had been landed there. They looked newly made and were not Imperial class. However several Imperial AT-AT's were there too. They got to the huge opened door of the hanger, which was indeed filled to nearly to top with supply boxes. There was a path that led through the boxes. A few were missing which allowed Mara and Luke to jump stealthily up to the top of the box tower.

Slowly they crept until they reached the end of the wall of boxes. They jumped off, so far no guards in the hanger. But why should there be? Very few remembered Hoth. It would be stupid to go into the main entrance of the base from the hanger. Instead they went to the left to a door, which led to an elevator. They took it down as you had to go down to get to the large part of the base.

They exited into a hallway with doors on either side. Luke remembered this hallway. In fact he remembered a good deal about the base, but he never remembered this arch made entirely of ice with no door at the end of the hallway. He walked up to it Mara following silently. The arch led to some newly poured ferocrete steps leading downward. Although to their right there was an enormous vent.

" Luke, I sense something…" Mara whispered. Indeed, Luke sensed it too. Better to be stealthy, they removed the grate of the vent with the force, entered, and closed it just as a small group of quietly conversing cloaked men walked by. Lightsabers were clipped to their belts and the dark side surrounded them, they were most likely members of that Dark Army Kyle told them about. Luke and Mara turned the vent was big enough to stand in and led upwards. Just then a small squad of Storm Troopers walked by. So the Imperials were still on Hoth as was this new Sith cult. Anyway Luke and Mara jumped to the left and began Walking.

They had seen a grate that led outside but kept walking. The second grate they found looked down upon an enormous room, made entirely of ice and ferocrete. There were a few computer consuls here and there, and also steps that led onto a platform where a cloaked figure sat on a chair. His hood was off and he was a Zabrak. He matched the descriptions many had given them, he was tattooed in red and black. Luke recognized him too. He had seen a hologram of him from Darth Sidious's office after he had died. The Zabrak's name was Darth Maul. In records he had died in the battle of Naboo, but Luke had seen things more surprising. For one Sidious had nearly killed him and he thought he was just a pathetic old man. Maul was probably very old. Although Zabraks can live for a very long time. Maul stood up and began pacing, Luke could hear the gears in his mechanical legs as he walked.

Obi-wan had said he killed a Sith Lord by chopping him in half. This one was probably it, now he was a cyborg. They were about to leave for they had to tell the council but a transmission for Maul came in. He had a holoprojector in front of his chair. He pressed the except button. An image came up of a bald human dressed in all black. He kneeled down.

" Rise my apprentice." Maul coolly said.

" My lord, that man Jak has told the Jedi of our whereabouts." Maul's apprentice said.

" Lord Bandon, you are still on Ren-Var?" Maul asked.

" Yes master, I shall be returning but about the Jedi…" Bandon began to trail off.

" The Jedi do not concern me my apprentice. My old Master Lord Sidious knew the Jedi knew of his whereabouts one night and he killed them all." Maul said.

" Yes my Lord. I shall be returning shortly." Bandon said.

" Farwell then Lord Bandon." Maul said and he shut down the holo projector. Mara and Luke could not wait much longer. They went out of the vent that led outside. It was surprisingly close to their ship, which looked unharmed. The imperials hadn't found it yet. They entered and took off headed for Yavin.

In Maul's Throne Room

An intelligence trooper entered Maul's throne room and bowed before the Sith Lord.

" Rise. Is the tracking device secure aboard their ship?" Maul asked.

" Yes my Lord. And our signs say they have just left." The trooper said.

" Very good captain Bly. Report where they land to me when it occurs. That will be the main new Jedi temple." Maul said. Bly bowed and left the room eager to please his Sith master.

Several Hours Later

Luke and Mara had arrived at Yavin. They were completely unaware of Maul's tracking device. They had called a meeting in the auditorium for all masters and knights. They explained about the Sith Lord Darth Maul and that the council would be forging a plan. Little did they know Maul already had the outline of a plan already. Sidious had told him long ago." The Jedi are weak and stupid. Once you become the master of the Sith you will be able to manipulate them easily without them even knowing. A carefully constructed plan can bring down the Jedi Order in one day." And that was exactly what Sidious did. That is exactly what his former apprentice will do, even if he doesn't have all the cunning of his ex-master. He just as evil though, like the devil, the devil of Hoth.

**Author Note**

**Maul doesn't know Sidious used him that is why he thinks highly of him. Also I not continue if I don't receive reviews, even if bad. Thanks. **


	4. Second Attack

Chapter 4 Second Attack

The Jedi had elected a spy, his name was Rosh Penin one of Kyle's old students. He was perfect since he had a dark tinge. He had been tempted before and fought it away. Now he was a spy for the light.

On Hoth

Maul and his tiny army of Sith boarded the transports and took off. The Jedi had landed on Yavin IV they knew this. They had searched records and Yavin did indeed house a Jedi temple, as did Bespin, Coruscant, and Dantooine but Yavin their main one. From that Maul decided Dantooine could make a nice Sith academy, as far as the records said, the Jedi only has a small Padawan training outpost there. It would be easy to conquer and also the Dantooine despised the Jedi. Some there might join his cause.

Maul sat in a small throne room aboard the smallest transport. Bandon had arrived and was in the ship as well. He entered the room.

" Yes my apprentice?" Maul asked and raised his hooded head.

" We have all made the jump to hyper space, we shall be coming upon Dantooine in a few hours." Bandon said.

" Very well, bring me the news of our arrival when it comes." Maul said quietly.

On Yavin

Jaden Core entered the council room of the Jedi.

" Rosh has reported masters." He said to the twelve members of the council. Kyle and Luke looked hard at him.

" What is his report?" Luke asked.

" He said he is not quite sure where they are going to attack but they have left. He will be unable to contact us until the battle is done." Jaden stated. The masters looked unhappy, this was not very useful information. Although Luke thought we could contact the Chancellor and tell him to send out a warning via Holonet. Kyle had the same thoughts and he spoke up first after Jaden was dismissed.

" Perhaps if we contact the Chancellor, he can issue a warning to the galaxy on the Holonet." Kyle suggested. A council member shook her head, she was a Twi'lek and a decedent of a master in the old republic known as Shaak Ti.

" I don't think that'll be of much use. What if this Maul is attacking an outer rim planet?" She asked.

" Why would he do that? Sith want to destroy the Jedi. And he may want to take over the galaxy."Said a bearded member.

" No, none of this." Luke said changing his mind." It may be better to wait for a distress call."

" A distress call? How could a planet send out a distress call? Maul will attack city after city until he has conquered it, he will slaughter each and every one so fast no one will have time to make a call!" The bearded one said.

" Trust in the force." Luke simply said. " I leader of the council decide to wait. Meeting adjourned then."

Several Hours Later

" My lord we have just come out of hyper space." Bandon said. Maul raised his head and opened his eyes, the mere sight would have sent shivers down anyone's spine.

" Very well, land when ready." Maul said.

Two Hours Later

" Attention, Luke Skywalker please report to the communications room immediately." A Jedi over the loudspeaker said. Luke wasted no time, he arrived there in less than five minutes.

" Yes?" He asked the Jedi technician as he entered. The man turned.

" We are receiving a distress call." He said. I knew it Luke thought.

" Play it." Luke said. The technician pressed a few buttons and an image of a thin woman appeared on the holo projection platform.

" _Jedi you must help us! Dantooine has been attacked and your outpost destroyed, please help us" _The woman's message was cut short as a lightsaber extended through her stomach. The communication did not end and a Zabrak stepped into view.

" _There is no use in coming Jedi. Your comrades efforts here were fruitless, we have taken the planet." _ The Zabrak said. He was wielding a double bladed lightsaber which he trust at the camera causing the image to go dark and fade.

" Prepare a transport immediately! All masters and available knights, we have to get to Dantooine immediately." Luke said. He left and followed the announcements emitting over the loudspeaker.

Another Few Hours Later

The Jedi had arrived on Dantooine. They had landed right inside the city that held their outpost. It wasn't physically destroyed but no one living still occupied it. The civilians were dead and now a fight had broken out between the Dark Army and the Jedi.

And the Jedi were winning slowly. The Dark Army had much more quantity but not enough quality. Luke and Mara fought side-by-side, cutting down these Sith. Then Luke and Mara both made a soaring leap above the battle landing on the small wall of the dead Jedi outpost. Maul saw this action from far away and leaped too, his apprentice as well. The wall overlooked a landing field for guests of the outpost. When Maul and Bandon landed on the wall Luke and Mara activated their sabers. The two Sith activated theirs.

The Jedi jumped onto the field for a bigger battleground the Sith did as well. The fight erupted suddenly just as it would end suddenly. Mara battled Bandon and Luke, Maul.

This Sith was more powerful that any other he had faced, Which was two. Maul could whip his double bladed saber almost faster than Luke could parry. It was next to impossible to strike at this one. Maul did a back flip landing behind Luke. He struck so fast that when Luke parried his leg was so close to Maul's saber he could feel the heat. The fight continued for quite a while, Maul leaping everywhere and striking, Luke parrying as best he could not daring to take to offensive.

Mara was having a lot more luck. Her enemy was slower than Maul and she was constantly on the offensive, she had nearly decapitated him three times as well. The sabers clashed once more, their wielders suffering from both physical and force exhaustion. Unexpectedly Maul did a soaring leap onto the wall, Bandon the same. A hidden comlink on Maul beeped loudly. He and Bandon leapt away no doubt bound to their ship. Mara and Luke leaped onto the wall too.

Indeed all the Sith were retreating, they were badly outnumbered. This battle had happened quickly and favored in the direction of the Jedi as barely any died. This cult was dangerous nonetheless. It had to be stopped quickly, it might attack a Republic planet and that might turn into war.


	5. Senate Dilemma

**Sorry It is taking so long to update, I cant find enough time type. Ok and just so you know the Jedi did arrive back on Yavin.**

Chapter 5 Senate Dilemma

The Jedi had to admit it; they needed Senate help to resolve this mini cult war fast enough. Well, there was a problem, once upon a time (which means in the old Republic) Jedi could send a representative to the Senate in order to gain vote. But now, it wasn't as easy, now a senator had to present the Jedi issue to the Chancellor and the rest of the senate. The Jedi didn't have good enough relations to a senator to present their case. But they had a political mind among them even though she wasn't really a Jedi. She was Leia Organa Solo. She had been convinced to ask Mon Mothma, she was an old senator close to retiring of Corellia, and also she was one out of the two still alive from the old Republic. The other was Fang Zar Chancellor, he was arrested the day the Empire was declared and was of strong political mind, not as good of a war conductor as Palpatine was.

Mothma though might have even been Chancellor but that's another story in its own right. Leia now as she was walking into Mon's apartment wasn't so sure she would agree. She trusted the Jedi, but it wasn't like this cult was a major threat, not yet anyway and that was one of the not-yet-opened case's strong points. She walked up to the lift leading to Mon's suite high in the building. As it went up she looked behind her through the clear glass wall and out onto Coruscant. The lift stopped then, chimed and opened into a blue-carpeted hall with beautiful marble walls.

" Greetings, Mon Mothma?" Leia asked. At the end of the hall instead of Mon Mothma walked a silver protocol droid.

" Greetings miss, I am TC-67." The droid said." Miss Mothma will be here in a moment. Can I get you anything?"

" No, thanks." Leia replied politely.

" Very well, if you shall follow me you can have a seat and wait for miss Mothma." Leia followed Teecee sixteen into a large living room with a lot of furnishings and a very large sofa facing a screen for the Holonet news. Leia took a seat on the sofa behind it, which faced another sofa. A few minutes later Mon Mothma appeared and sat down.

" Greetings Mrs. Solo." Said Mon Mothma cheerfully." What can I do for you?"

" I need to appeal to the Senate for the Jedi." Leia said cutting straight to the point and also being slightly rude on not greeting Mon Mothma.

" May I ask what for?" Mon asked.

" There is a cult, it is very powerful and it nearly wiped out a city on Ren-Var in just hours, we are concerned it may organize into an army and attack the Republic." Leia said. The glint in Mon Mothma's eyes was gone, she looked worried which was good so she would speak out.

" Well, this sounds serious, are you proposing war?" Mon asked.

" No, their army is not yet big enough for war. I am proposing an extermination, perhaps a bombing on Hoth which is where their base is." Leia explained.

" Alright I shall propose. Is tomorrow to soon to call a Senate meeting?"

" No it's perfectly fine, though I need a place to sleep."

" Quite alright there is a guest suite one floor down."

The next Day in the Senate building

Mon Mothma's pod floated out towards the Chancellor's podium. Leia was also aboard it.

" Senator Mothma, you have called a meeting for a proposal yes?" Fang Zar the Chancellor asked.

" Correct." Mon replied.

" State your proposal please."

" There is a cult of dark Jedi. An eyewitness has told me they nearly wiped out a city on Ren-Var in a matter of hours. I am proposing we wipe _them _out quickly or war might come." Mon said even though Leia was not an eyewitness.

" Please bring the witness forth." Leia stepped up to the microphone and Mon Mothma sat down.

" Witness is this true?" The Chancellor asked.

" Yes, and they also made another attack on Dantooine, destroying a Jedi outpost there and killing at least a thousand civilians in three hours." Leia said.

" Are you proposing war?" The Chancellor asked gravely.

" No, I am proposing just what Senator Mothma said. Just a little back up to clean them out." Leia stated.

" You're point is taken, but how shall this be any different from war?" Asked the Chancellor.

" Because it is more of a battle to prevent a war."

" Very well, I believe that is enough. The senate shall now vote."

Five minutes later

" The vote is unanimous…" The Chancellor began looking at his data screen." the answer is no. The reason being that we have no troops and we shall not order any unless necessary from Kamino as that would be our only source except for volunteers. However I give the Jedi permission to try to quell this cult outside the Republic if necessary. And until this cult should attack the Republic no action will be taken. Meeting adjourned."

Back At Mon's suite

" I see why it's a problem that the only source of troops would be from Kamino!" Leia shouted in anger. Mon Mothma looked very upset she had predicted an outcome like this.

" Leia, listen, it is a problem because the Kaminians are to embarrassed to negotiate after they had been used in the clone wars. As far as I know they are still cloning though because they day might arrive when they have to fight." Mon said. Leia looked at her and said not unkindly.

" I must go."

**I know it was a little short but the next one should be longer lately school has been loading us with homework but it will stop soon I hope. **


	6. Darth Maul's Plan

Chapter 6 Darth Maul's Plan

Sometimes people need a dramatic example to shake them into action. A perfect example of that happened just hours ago when a young Jedi spy heard a plan constructed by Darth Maul, and now with the learning of this plan the Senate is now thinking twice about their vote. But let's go back a few hours ago and see just what happened.

Maul sat talking to his apprentice Darth Bandon and a new Sith that had found him her name was Tavion and she had nearly lost her life to Kyle Katarn years ago but that is another story, and one that's not being told here.

" If we want to conquer, the Chancellor must die." Maul said.

" How? Do you have a plan for actually getting into his office?" Tavion asked.

" That is why we are here. We need to make a plan…"

The spy guard outside Maul's throne room needed to hear no more. This was already enough information to ' clean them out'. He turned to the guard on the opposite side of the archway.

" It's the end of my shift." Rosh the spy said.

" Alright, its not like I cant protect here by myself, and Maul, Ha, he could defend him… okay then don't listen." The guard said as Rosh began stalking off. He went up the stairs through the hand carved ice arch and toward the communications, which was still part of the old Echo base. Once he reached it he locked himself inside with a blast door so no one could hear him and punched in the frequency to Luke's private comlink.

" Rosh. Do you have any news?" Luke asked when his image appeared on the holo pad in front of Rosh.

" Yes master Skywalker, Darth Maul is planning to kill the Chancellor." Luke smiled but not because he wanted the Chancellor's life threatened but more for he now had a good reason to get Senate help.

" Good job Rosh, contact me if you have any further news."

" Yes master Skywalker." And then the image flickered out.

On Yavin One Hour ago

Luke quickly set off to the communications room Padawans greeting him as he passed and ignored them all. Once he arrived he rushed into the room and up to the holo pad typing in a frequency so fast he was surprised he did it without the force and then an image of Fang Zar Chancellor of the Republic flickered to life before him.

" Greetings Chancellor." Luke said calmly.

" Greetings Master Jedi, what business do you call for?" The Chancellor asked politely although anyone could tell he was stressed, as he looked slightly

harassed.

" I bring bad news sadly, of a plot by that cult that was mentioned. They are planning to murder you." Luke said as if he was simply telling the Chancellor how his lunch was. Even in the blue holo image you could see the Chancellor's face lose color considerably fast.

" Are you sure?" He asked as calm as he could.

" Very. A spy in their base reported it." Luke said with a mental smile. Now they would do something about it.

" Well, this certainly is bad news… I shall call a Senate meeting." And then the Chancellor hurriedly cut the comm. and ran out.

An Hour Before the Present time

The Chancellor's podium rose, it was nine o'clock at night now and all the Senators had been relaxing before they were called to this meeting. They truly hoped it would not be for something stupid. And as they soon found out, it wasn't.

" Senators. The cult the Jedi brought to our attention has made a plan to assassinate me." The Chancellor said loudly, several of his most loyal Senators gasped and they were of the "far left" type.

" Now my eyes are truly open to what the Jedi said. We must vote to do something about this, because if an assassin murdered me, he would be murdering the Republic too." The Chancellor's words cut deeply into everyone's mind and a pod floated out to make a statement.

" Now is this a war vote?" Asked the Senator of Cato Nemoidia which had been allowed back into the Republic.

" Yes, this will ultimately come to war." The Chancellor said gravely cameras that broadcasted this on the holo net floating around his head. The pod floated back." Now let the vote begin."

A few minutes later

The Chancellor looked down to his data screen at the vote results.

" The vote is unanimous… let it be known that the Republic is now at war with the Sith cult called the Dark Army."

Present time Jedi Communications room

Luke kneeled down in respect as a holo image of the new prime minister of Kamino appeared.

" Greetings Prime Minsiter, will you help us?"


	7. Negotiations With Kamino

Chapter 7 Negotiations With Kamino

" Perhaps we may help you Jedi." The Prime Minister's hologram said." What is it that you need."

" A war is brewing and we need troops and weapons." Luke said as he was the Jedi talking to the Minister.

" Ah, yes, quite so, well we have a million clone troops still of the original template of Jango Fett. We are willing to give up say… five hundred thousand." The Minister said.

" What about ships and other weapon?" Luke asked.

" Try the Baktoid Armor work shops or the Xi Charrians. We are only cloners." The Minister said tartly.

" Alright how soon can we have them?" Luke asked not very pleased with the attitude he was receiving.

" We have many, where do you want them delivered?" The Minister asked.

" The old military base in Coruscant, you do have ships right?" Luke asked.

" Yes all the necessary ships, but the weapons are only standard, if you want your AT-AT's or any other kind of land based weapon you have to get them from a different supplier. We can provide ships and air weapons." The minister spoke this last sentence with a hint of frustration as it seemed Luke did not understand the fact that Kamino could provide all necessary star ships, gun ships, and fighters, not the land base assault, siege or any other types of weapons.

" Aright, when can we have them delivered?" Luke asked.

" Is next month too soon?" The minister asked.

" Can you do it sooner in say. Two weeks?"

" It is… a tight schedule… but they can arrive in two weeks, three at the latest. Agreed?"

" Agreed."

" Pleasure doing business with you we will have your army, your ships, and your fighters, anything else?"

" Yes, we need clone troop armor."

" The minimum shipment if one hundreds thousand."

" What is the maximum?"

" Two shipments of seven hundred thousand."

" Perhaps one shipment of seven hundered thousand. Dose this also include weapons?"

" Of course, only soldier personal ones."

" Alright we would also appreciate that delivered with the army."

" It can be done, is that all?"

" Yes."

" We shall contact you if anything goes wrong, if not you can expect your army to land at that military base in two to three weeks plus your shipment. We will discuss prices later. Lama-Su out."

The extra armor of course was for volunteers such as the old members of the Rebel Alliance.

Three weeks later

The army had arrived a little late and was now properly organized. Deals had been made with the Xi Charrians (pronounced SHEE- Charrians) and all ground-based weapons had been delivered. The arsenal included AT-AT's the huge armored formal imperial walkers. Also the AT-TE's the small scout walkers as well as speeder bikes and IFT-RT's which was a kind of tank. The Republic was ready but Maul could make the first move.


	8. Baktoid Armor Workshops

**Since my other one was so short here's… well another short one:-)**

Chapter 8 Baktoid Armor Workshops

In Darth Maul's throne room a ghostly image of a plump alien appeared on Maul's holopad.

" Greetings sir, what can the Baktoid Armor Workshops do for you?" Asked the being in basic.

" I need an army of battle droids quickly." Maul said.

" O'course, o'course, how many how soon and what sort of weapons?"

" Do you have any already made?"

" Sure we do. About five hundred thousand from the ole' Trade Federation long ago." He said.

" Are they still useful?"

" A bit outdated but they are pretty good killin' machines."

" Alright I'll take the five hundred thousand. And do you have ships and ground weapons?"

" Yessir' we do. Have a few fleets and as for ground weapons we still got a lot of tanks and spider droids." Said the being.

" Alright how soon can you have them delivered?" Maul asked.

" Abou' three weeks, is that good?" The being asked.

" Very, and I'd like them delivered to Hoth, I will send you the coordinates." Maul said.

" Alright sir, and we will talk pay later, and then you'll see your army in a few weeks. Oh and its not our job to ask questions as long as your not gonna use them against us." The being said.

" Not at all."

"


	9. First Attack of War

**Since tonight I had no HW I was typing madly so here it is the final chapter.**

Chapter 9 First Attack of War

About Five Months After Previous Chapter

Maul had a better army than he thought he would have. He had made plans for the first attack. The ocean planet bordering Coruscant, Maanan would be the first. The native species were Selkath, and the planet was essential because the Republic harvested Kolto there, Kolto is a healing substance and without it the Republic would cripple.

Although Maul was not aboard any ship on the fleet that was heading toward the place he would ensure victory. Tavion instead led the army. It would be quite easy to slip past Selkath defenses for her, even though there would probabley be none. But anyway the plan was to get onto the only city above water on the planet, Ahto city. Then they would quell any rebellion and take the rest.

Afterwards a base would be established and Selkath would be forced to make turrets to guard the city. If this doesn't sound realistic listen to this. Almost a thousand years ago a war raged between the Republic and the Sith and one battle field was Manaan.

The Selkath were so determined to stay neutral that they let both sides occupy the planet as long as there was no fighting. If the Selkath had been that easy to persuade they would be much easier to force. And the new army needed a crew, droids were not as suitable as organisms are and the Selkath would work for them. This was fool proof. And if the Republic attacked they would be ready.

Ten hours ago on Maanan

A battle will be fought but not now, people will die but only one side shall come out victorious. But now to focus the present not the future. The Sith had landed on Manaan, the thousands of droids had conquered the city in two hours. And Tavion had been very persuasive and gotten the mayor to surrender. They were now making the final preparations to fortify the city and then Tavions commlink chimed.

" What is it?" She hissed into the microphone.

" We are sorry to interrupt you, but the Republic has attacked and Jedi have boarded your ship." A battle droid said on the other side of the call.

" Fine I will be there, in the mean time stall the Jedi, send droids to ambush them, do something! Tavion out." With that she turned off the stupid thing and crushing it in the process.

" You!" She cried at a droid walking past her.

" Roger, roger." The droid answered.

" Ready my shuttle."

A few hours later

It had been very difficult to get to the hanger for Tavion's unarmed shuttle. The pilot had done it though and now she was on her way to the bridge of her flagship that she had nearly died landing in. Once she reached it the lieutenant droid greeted her.

" Greetings, the battle is going quite well the Republic is being driven back and has already lost ten ships." The droid said.

" Very well but I'm concerned about the Jedi!" Tavion sanpped.

" Yes I have been informed they are headed to he hanger bay."

" Damn." Tavion muttered and left quickly leaving the stupid baffled droid behind her.

Present Time the Hanger bay

Tavion had finally reached it and when the doors opened to the hanger who should she find there but Luke Skywalker dragging a wounded Mara Jade across the metal floor.

" Hello Skywalker." She said manically." I've been told about you."

Luke immediately set down his injured wife and activated his forest green saber. His eyes narrowed as Tavion did not draw hers.

" You don't know how sorry Maul will be when he hears he wont be able to kill you." Tavion said in completely feigned sadness.

" Why is that?" Asked Luke gripping the silver hilt of his saber much tighter.

" This is why!" Tavion cried activated her two blood red Sith blades and leaping at Luke. Her strike never hit as Luke parried. Quickly he struck back and was gutted with disappointment, as he knew now this fight would last a while.

This woman was no near as fast as Darth Maul but she had been trained by him, Luke could see this. Both he and she struck and parried, they leapt about the hanger striking unexpected blows at each other and never hitting. Luke knew he had to hurry if he was to get away alive but there was no way Tavion would let that happen.

But then for a brief moment as Tavion spun around Luke saw an opening. He took it. His forest green saber went right through Tavion's hip and between her legs and into the other. Instantly she fell down whining in pain. Luke grabbed his saber.

" Wait Jedi… finish this now." Tavion muttered weakly. Luke turned back to her.

" No, suffering in your shame of being bested is enough for you." Luke replied and he turned around grabbed Mara went into a ship and took off just as the est of the Republic fled.

Today the victory went to the Dark Army, but the Republic would live to see another bright and victorious day, but that day was not today. This was the first attack of war and the last chapter of this story.

**Hoped you liked it. It was kind of short but don't worry, I'll make a sequel. I don't know what it will be called but look for it under the category Luke S. since you can't look under Luke S. and D. Maul because there is not one. Anyway thanks for reading and look for the sequel. Well actually I know the name it shall be called The Dark Wars. Hope that's a good title, I was thinking of a few and picked this one. Oh and there might even be another sequel to my sequel, but now I'm going to shut up. Review please.**


End file.
